Eternal Snow Kimi o Sagashite
by Akemi2407
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 42  Eternal Snow   . Mitsuki thinks of Eichi.Eichi x Mitsuki


A/N: I recently fell in love with Full Moon wo Sagashite. Finished all 52 episodes in about 1 week. I definitely fell for Takuto and Eichi if not for the story line. After watching episode 42, I bawled my eyes out. I do prefer the Eichi-Mitsuki pairing over any others. I don't know why, I'm not as comfortable with Takuto-Mitsuki. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading this! Douzo!

**

* * *

Title: **Eternal Snow - Kimi wo Sagashite -  
**Author: **The Mint  
**Rating/Warning: **G!!SPOILER WARNING: EPISODE 42!!.  
**Pairing: **Eichi/Mitsuki  
**Summary: **Mitsuki remembers Eichi.

* * *

'_Doushite Kimi wo suki ni nattandarou  
__Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai'  
__-----  
'Why have I fallen in love with you  
__The answer's so simple that I can't even reply'  
__  
-------'Myself'

* * *

_

'How?' Her eyes remained opened wide in shock. Her mind remained blank except for the single word that's ringing in her ears. _Dead. _

His form filled her vision even though they were blurred through the tears that have already formed. They caught the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She could feel the warmth tracing down the side of her face. It felt just like he was there, tracing a finger lovingly down her cheek, smiling as she blushed.

_Eichi-kun…_ It can't be. Eichi-kun. Eichi-kun. Eichi-kun. She repeated the name to herself. Over and over again. If only she could shout loud enough. Surely, he'll turn and smile at her like he usually did and come running back to her. His laughing voice, his tall figure, his warm touch. She missed them all. She never missed them as badly as she did now. Her body ached, her chest twisted and her whole world seemed to turn. Everywhere she looked her vision was filled with Eichi-kun. She felt something break, and her legs seemed to stop supporting the weight of her body. She slid silently onto the floor. Her eyes still looked into the distance, watching as he turned his back to her, giving her a sad smile. Just like he did then…

'No… Eichi-kun.. Don't leave me.' Her voice was choked and her throat was tight. This feeling… was exactly how it was back then.

'_Don't cry, Mitsuki. We'll see each other again. Smile. I want to see Mitsuki's smile.'_

His eyes were ever so gentle, his hand was ever so warm as he stroked her hair. If only… If only she was brave enough back then to hug him, to cling on to him, to tell him her true feelings.

'Mitsuki-san, This was addressed to you. I don't think he had the intention of sending it.'

She absent-mindedly looked down at the letter that was placed in her hands. She clutched onto it. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Everything, everything she's been trying so hard for was for Eichi-kun. To see him again. He was so important to her. When she was down, he was the first to hold her hand, he was the first to welcome her into his arms. Just like the day they first met. He welcomed her with an embrace. A kind, gentle embrace. His skin radiated warmth through the thin shirt he was wearing. His laughter filled the air. That was all it took to cease her tears that day. He was always there for her, showing her the way. Now… now she's lost her goal. Her road was pitch black and he wasn't there to shine her way anymore. Her sun was gone. What's the point in living in a world without a sun? She suppressed a sob. Her throat tightened, her head swayed and she collapsed.

Eichi-kun. He was there, his hair blowing in the wind, the air around him calm and peaceful.

'_Mitsuki. Kimi ga suki dayo.' _

Her heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times she heard it -- in dreams, in memories, she still felt her heart race when she heard that voice. She longed to see him. She longed to be held tight in his arms again. The person she loved the most. The person she can never live without. Was definitely --

'_Forget me, Mitsuki.'_

Her head snapped up and her eyes fixed on him. He smiled, trying to hide his sadness. But she knew. She knew he was terrified of being forgotten. She reached out to him. _I'll tell him this time. Definitely. Eichi-kun.. I--_

He closed his eyes and turned. His shirt danced as a gentle breeze passed, the cherry blossom landed in his hair, on his shoulders.

'_You should forget about me, Mitsuki,' _he looked back for a second and gave her a sincere smile. _'But I do love you. Your voice, your smile. Everything.'_

'_Eichi-kun.. Don't go…' _Tears streamed down her face once more as she made her way towards him, with her arms outstretched.

He picked up his pace and started to disappear into the distance. She panicked. He was going away. It was happening all over again. _'Eichi-kun. Eichi-kun!'_

_EICHI-KUN!!_

A wooden ceiling. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were the ceiling in his room. His scent still lingered in the air. She could hear him laugh in the distant. She bit back another sob threatening to escape and pushed herself off the bed. Her eyes trailed to the telescope and the boxes in the room. She knelt down and opened one of the boxes. Resting on top of the books and countless other things that used to rest on his desk and bookshelf was a picture. She recognised it. The night of the Christmas party. The night of the fist confession. His expression was hard to read. A hint of shyness, a gentle yet troubled look in his eyes as he looked at her 10 year-old self. She turned the picture over.

"The most important person in the world - Mitsuki" His neat handwriting took over the lower right corner.

'_watashi mo Eichi-kun no koto ga suki.' _I love you too, Eichi-kun. The words were left unsaid. The feelings never expressed. So many memories, so many regrets. The church bell rang in the distant. She looked out the window. Snow was falling gently, the church was towering straight ahead behind the trees. She could feel his presence. This time, she'll tell him. She'll be with him. For always.

The back door closed silently behind her. She looked back and ignored the whispers and Ooshige-san's sobs.

_Takuto, Meroko. I'm sorry. Wakaouji-sensei, Ooshige-san, I'm sure you'll understand. I'm nothing without him._

She dragged herself slowly through the snow. The church bells continued to ring, as if Eichi was calling out to her. Her steps quickened. The unread letter still clutched tightly to her chest. It was cold, her hands were numb, and each breath felt like a stab in the throat. If Eichi-kun was here, he would be the one to hold her hand, to wrap himself tightly around her until the warmth dissolved all the numbness she felt. She wanted to feel that. To feel his arms around her, to breathe in his scent and feel his hair tickle her face. She broke into a run. The church approached her so rapidly she felt like she was flying. The tombstones in the graveyard was so dark compared to the snow around it. She slowly walked towards the stone with his name carved on it. "Sakurai Eichi". This was where he was. The whole time she was waiting, searching for him, he was here. Lying beneath the earth.

She pulled her knees up to her chin and sat resting her back on his tombstone. The trails the tears left behind were cold against the piercing wind. She looked down at her hands and noticed for the first time her name written on the white envelope. She opened it slowly and read the last words that he left her. Each sentence brought back memories, each word caused her chest to twist in pain.

'_I love you, Mitsuki.' _Her eyes stopped for a brief moment as she remembered his face when he said the words. His voice barely above a whisper and yet it rang through her mind clearly. She remembered his warmth as he pulled her into a gentle embrace, his heart beating against his chest beneath the layers of winter clothing.

'_Well, I'm sure you don't want to be seen with a pitiful guy like me. But you won't read this, so it's fine…'_

She clutched the letter tighter than before.

'_Until next time we meet. I want to tell you that I love you. Over and over again.'_

She let herself slide and laid resting on the stone that marked where he was sleeping. _I want to tell you that too. Over and over again. _

She turned on her side and felt the cold stone beneath her. Eichi-kun was right here. He was right beneath her. If only she could sink through the earth and stay with him.

_Eichi-kun… I'm here. I've found you. Come take me… please. I have nothing else to live for._

'_Mitsuki'_

She sat up and looked up at the figure standing before her. His form outlined by the sun shining behind him. Her sun. Eichi-kun.

'_Eichi-kun…' _She smiled and tears flowed down her face once more. _'Have you come for me? Will we be together?'_

Eichi-kun didn't smile. Instead he sighed and knelt down in front of her. He patted her head and peered into her eyes.

'_Don't say that Mitsuki.' _He traced her cheek with his hand and erased all traces of tears. _'I want to hear you sing. I love your singing voice. Most importantly, I love you.'_

She felt his hand brush her cheek again as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

'_Eichi-kun.. I love you. I really do love you. I've always loved you. Please don't leave me.'_

He smiled and pressed his lips gently on her forehead. The familiar warmth brought tears to her eyes again. She wanted to reach out and hold on to him -- she couldn't let him go. But her hands were too numb to move. All she could do was stare wide eyed at him as his hands slid through her hair and he pulled away.

'_I love you too. That's why it'll be ok. Continue to sing, Mitsuki. I'll always be by your side.'_

'MITSUKI!'

Eichi turned and stared at the direction the voice was coming from.

'_Takuto?' _

'Mitsuki!' Another voice came from another direction.

'_Meroko?'_

He turned back towards her and smiled with his head slightly tilted.

'_You're safe now Mitsuki.'_

'_No… Don't leave me. Everything I've done. Everything was only so I could meet you again.'_

He shook his head slightly

'_Don't stop singing Mitsuki. I'll be watching over you.'_

_No.. If you disappear.. I'll have nothing.. Nothing…_

The last thing she saw was Eichi-kun's smiling face fading away as she lost consciousness.

* * *

End

* * *

Mushy? Cheesy? No? 


End file.
